William Hanna
William "Bill" Hanna was an animator, director, and producer. After directing several theatrical shorts for MGM's Tom and Jerry, with Joseph Barbera, they went onto established their own animation studio, Hanna-Barbera, creating such well-known household cartoon characters and shows of the 20th century, such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, The Flintstones, Jonny Quest, and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. He directed the first two series of Scooby-Doo, before stepping down, while continuing to produce all productions involving the Scooby-Doo character until his death at 90 on March 22, 2001, due to esophageal cancer. The direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase was dedicated to him. After this, the company was fully absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation. Crew credits TV series * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) * The Scooby-Doo Show - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * Laff-a-Lympics - executive producer (seasons 1 and 2) * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show - executive producer (season 1) * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries - executive producer (season 1) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo - executive producer (season 1) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) ** 101. A Bicycle Built for Boo! - director, sheet timer (uncr ed)1 TV specials * Scooby Goes Hollywood - executive producer * Arabian Nights - executive producer TV films * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers - executive producer, main title theme; music by, lyrics by * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ** Song: "Scrappy's Rap" - music & lyrics by * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf - executive producer Direct-to-video films * 2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost - executive producer * 3. Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - executive producer * 4. Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase - executive producer Theatrical films * Scooby-Doo - executive producer Notes/trivia * In the TV film, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Hanna and Barbera are not cr ed as executive producers, instead, something that they "present". * He has a cameo in the telefilm, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, sitting (and cheering) among the crowd watching the Tyler County car race. * Hanna and Barbera are not cr ed for having involvement for the first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Instead, they are given sole cr for creating the characters, while half true, their company only animated them; their true creators were Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. In fact, Hanna himself said (via archive footage) on the Mystery Inc. Yearbook featurette (passed around a few of the DVDs in the early to mid 2000s) that it was a team effort. Later films would say "Based on Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions". * Hanna is the basis of Gil Banna, the co-owner of Banna-Gerbera Studio, from DC Comcis' Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story, Tooned In. Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Actors Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Deceased Category:Real People Category:Humans Category:Male